The present disclosure relates to image sensors. An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. As computer and communication industries have developed, high-performance image sensors have been increasingly demanded in various fields such as a digital camera, a camcorder, a personal communication system (PCS), a game console, a security camera, and a medical micro camera. Thus, it may be beneficial to increase or improve performance of an imaging apparatus or an image sensor included in the imaging apparatus.